


Stupifying Incident

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [30]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Reality Change, Sluttification, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Marisa and Reimu fall victim to the lingering effects of Patchouli's stupifying spell...
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 16





	Stupifying Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 30.

“Hey, Reimu? Don’t you think something’s off, da ze?”

The two girls that had solved so many incidents throughout the history of Gensokyo were flying through the air, passing over the Tanned Lake as the bright sun shone down upon them. Today would be no different, as the two had noticed that was something up with the Scarlet Devil Brothel. No doubt Remilia was up to no good again, probably trying to suck all the cocks in Gensokyo dry at the same time…

“I don’t know what you could be thinking about.” The dull-faced black-haired Shrine Maiden, Hakurei Reimu, replied as the sweat ran down her face, the tanning sunshine from above really doing a number on her complexion. “Are you sure you’ve had enough sleep? Alice didn’t blow your mind too hard last night, did she?”

Her black-white-wearing friend, Kirisame Marisa, shrugged her shoulders a little as she shivered from the way her broom rubbed up against her thighs. “I dunno, the world’s just been feeling a bit lately. Like, it feels as if we weren’t this slutty before. I know it’s super weird, but it kinda does feel that way.” The blonde explained, seemingly not finding anything wrong with the world that they lived in.

She did however raise a good point. Thanks to a spell backfiring from the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the entire makeup of the world around them had changed. Danmaku battles were a thing of the past, and all of the girls that were proficient with the system instead preferred to spread their legs and let their pussies do the talking instead. Joy and friendly competition had been replaced by sex, as if it was a completely casual thing.

The further away you got from the former Mansion, the less of an effect the spell had on you. You were never truly safe, as the need to relieve yourself sexually filled one’s body. You would inevitably end up a slut just like the inhabitants of the Brothel standing atop the hill, but the time it took would differ wildly.

For Reimu and Marisa, their transformation had been mental for the most part. Their outfits were the same old, but they had indulged themselves in a few debaucherous acts. Especially the young blonde, who eagerly played around with one of her fellow Magicians whenever she got the chance. So much so that she hadn’t even wiped away a bit of lipstick smeared onto her cheek, courtesy of a certain dollmaker.

“She did nothing like that, she’s a lightweight! I totally didn’t get fingered until the bed was so wet we had to sleep on the couch! Yeah, hah, what a weird time that’d be, da ze.” The blonde Magician tried to brush her friend’s earlier question aside before she audibly gulped. “A-And hey, look! There’s the Brothel, da ze!”

Both girls looked forward to see the ever-familiar Scarlet Devil Brothel, a refined establishment on the outside that was as rundown and as seedy as the common sex joint on the inside. No matter how fancy it looked from the outside, with how many whores that worked within its walls, there was no way anybody would keep it clean. In fact, they could smell the scent of pure sex wafting around the area, especially as they started nearing the ground.

“Seems like Remilia’s been busy while we’ve been away.” The black-haired Shrine Maiden said aloud, shifting her skirt a little as it grew shorter, her mind unable to process this development. “I wonder if she’s left a few stragglers behind. I could go for a bit of fun myself, if she’s been sloppy.”

Marisa laughed as she landed, her own skirt having gotten so short that her ass was on full display with her usual panties having been replaced with a thong that rubbed up against the crack between the two cheeks. “How about a little race? Whoever finds the cocks first get to indulge?” She chimed, keeping the broom between her thighs as she gyrated back and forth ever slightly…

“We still have a job to do, don’t forget that.” Reimu shot back as she stretched slightly, her usual top shrinking as it turned into nothing more than a white-and-red set of pasties across her nipples, letting her modest tits swing about without support. “Whoever finds Remilia gets the cocks. Loser gets to deal with punishing her.”

Her blonde friend, whose dress had turned into a pair of witch-hat shaped pasties across her nipples, gave her a thumbs up in agreement. “Bet you I’ll find them first, da ze!” She laughed once more as she ran straight ahead, heading into the Brothel without even realizing any of the changes that had already happened to her.

Reimu just shrugged her shoulders. Whenever that girl rushed ahead, she just got the lesser end of the stick. If she just took her time, she’d probably find plenty of yummy cocks that could satiate her lower mouth, and then she could use them to find Remilia. With that masterful plan in mind, she made her way into the Brothel, grinning and giggling to herself all the while.

And still, neither girl realized how badly they had been affected by the spell that turned their home into a slut’s den, nor did they realize how much worse it was about to get…

\---

The two incident-solving sluts had decided to split up thanks to a certain blonde being able to stay still for more than a couple of minutes. Where one of them would head straight towards the throne room since she knew that she’d find Remilia there, the other…

Well, to say that Marisa got sidetracked would be an understatement. The kleptomaniac decided to go straight for her good friend Patchouli’s library, as she could grab a couple of horny books that’d make for a read, something she might use to practice masturbating, because she still had little to no stamina. No sluts worth their salt could climax from a wiggling finger, yet she practically passed out from that little.

As the black-white dwelled on her little situation, she made her way into the room that she thought was the library. Or at least, what had once been the library. Sluts didn’t need books, so of course there wouldn’t actually be a library inside of a brothel. The fact that the library now had two entrances, one labeled for ‘Men’ and the other for ‘Sluts’, didn’t bother her as she went in the entrance that was meant for her, only to then notice the newest and most important element of the ‘library’.

“Eh? A wall?” The surprised witchy girl exclaimed as she walked into the oversized room that had once been the unmoving library, scratching the back of her head as she walked along it, wondering why there were a ton of holes with a bunch of weird stuff on the ground. A couple of smears of something white, something awfully familiar.

What had happened to the library while she was gone? Well, she knew that Patchouli was like, one of the top sluts around once she got rid of those robes that hid away her bodacious body, so maybe that had something to do with it? Maybe she wanted to focus on that body of hers, so she had to toss out all the books to make room for something that could really make it flourish? But if that was the case, why was there just a giant wall with a bunch of holes in it?

As she made it to the far end of the oversized room, she finally noticed something familiar sticking out of the wall on her side. Something nearly as oversized, yet much more alluring than a bunch of dusty books or a boring metallic wall that divided the room in half. Something she was so familiar with that she could hardly help herself as soon as she got over to it.

“Patchy! There you are!” Marisa chimed as she slammed her palms straight into the butt that was sticking out of the wall, grinning from ear to ear as she dug her hands into that fat and expansive ass. This was something she had been wanting to play with for ages, and now she finally got the chance. 

She swore she could hear a couple of moans from the other side, but they didn’t really matter when she had such a good butt in front of her. If she wasn’t a slut, and she had one of those nice cocks she had heard all about, maybe she could fuck it super hard. But instead she had to accept that she could only pepper it in kisses and fondle it to her heart’s content, just like she did to Alice’s, and Nitori’s, and…

The black-white slut’s mind started trailing off, only for the sight of something else wiggling to the side of the best butt to pull her attention away. A firmer butt with a bit of red wedged between her thighs, making it obvious who it belonged to. That gate guard, who was always so gungho about a good fuck after a fight. So if she was in the wall, and Patchy was in the wall, then…

Marisa’s ears started steaming a little as her brain, which was already turning into mush thanks to the effects of the magic in the air around her, worked itself to near death trying to figure out the connection between the holes and the sluts stuck in the wall. Eventually it gave up the spirit and a liquid drooled out of her ears, leaving little behind in terms of coherent non-horny thought.

So of course the first thing the bimbo-brained idiot thought to do was stick her head straight through the hole. If one of her friends was doing it, and a friend of a friend was doing it, then it was totally safe to do. It wasn’t like she was about to get herself stuck permanently, where anybody could use her as much as they’d please.

And by wasn’t, of course it meant that she got stuck as soon as she fit her stupid head through the hole. The sides shrunk after she got her tits through, firmly getting her waist stuck on one side and the torso on the other side, leaving plenty of space for her to be used on either side.

Thanks to her idiocy and her thoroughly cooked brain, the black-white’s body was ready to get the last few touches before she was considered part of the Brothel permanently. Anybody that wandered too close would never be able to rid themselves of the magic that ran wild, not that they would ever care to think of something so stupid.

Marisa’s breasts, which were originally rather petite thanks to the way that she fed herself, quickly ballooned outward and started sagging down towards the floor underneath. From a simple B to a heavy H, they swung from side to side as her head struggled to look straight ahead. All while they dragged down any more of those stupid thoughts in her head that weren’t about sex, if any were still left.

Her hips and ass weren’t far behind, as she still needed to be appealing to anybody that might want a piece of her slutty rear. Outward they pushed, with her hips ending up so wide that she could probably be confused for a mother of three, and her asscheeks filling up an entire chair width-wise. Of course, a girl like her couldn’t stay properly still so she shook her hips back and forth alluringly…

The light in the blonde’s eyes dimmed a little as she looked to her side, not recognizing either of the two dull and drooling faces that were sticking out of the wall near her. They were just as horny, just as heavy-tittied, and no doubt just as ready to be fucked as she was, so many she should just focus on waiting for somebody to play with her…

Yeah, that sounds about right. A brainless bimbo of a slut like her should just wait in her hole, until somebody wanted to fuck a pathetic girl like her…

\---

While her idiot of a partner and friend was busy exploring the Brothel for whatever she usually tried to steal, Reimu was making her way straight to the source of the issue. A certain vampire who was exactly the kind of person who’d snack on cocks until there weren’t any left.

Though there was something in the back of her mind that felt just a little off. Like, she was heading towards the throne room, wasn’t she? Where Remilia always spread her legs for anybody that’d dare come inside? So why was she going downstairs instead? Something didn’t add up…

As the Shrine Maiden tried to shake her head to clear away her doubts, she realized why things felt off. Of course, she was foolish enough to forget about that vampire’s most precious secret. The room where she went to unwind whenever she had enough open dicking…

The brothel’s toilets. Whenever a slut wanted a more direct source of dick, they went here and shut themselves into a stall, waiting for cock to come to them. It usually worked, which meant that a thirsty vampire had to be in there. Everything was clicking into place, regardless of the fact that none of that actually made any sense.

“Alright, Remilia!” Reimu shouted as she opened the door leading to those terrible stalls, crying out for the vampire as she stepped closer. “You better stop your scheme right now and give me those cocks! I want some too!” She continued, a bit of drool running down her chin as the awful magic in the air really did a number on both her mind and her body.

She didn’t receive a response to this challenging cry, at least not directly. All she could hear were muffled moans and slurps, as well as the sounds of juices dripping down onto the tiled floor below. Of course, a slut like Remilia wouldn’t dare actually follow common courtesy. She’d suck away without a care. Which meant that if the Maiden wanted to get anything done, she should try that very same thing.

Instead of bothering to check one of the stalls to see if the slut really was busy, the black-haired bitch went straight into one herself, not realizing that her body was busy growing the second she stepped into the stall. The door shut behind her rather lazily, practically hanging open with how terrible the lock was, as she started squatting down on top of the toilet.

She faced the hole straight ahead of her, watching it with a pair of empty eyes as her breasts started pushing downward. They sagged as she put her hand behind her head, because a slut neither needed to prop her assets up nor did she need to use her hands for anything. She needed to give the best head a whore could get, otherwise she’d be worthless. It didn’t matter that her tits were now the size of her head, nor that they were resting against the back of the toilet for support, all that mattered was her singular transfixed focus on the hole in front of her.

Reimu’s thighs weren’t to be outdone by her tits, as they were much more useful than a pair of milky tanks that were only useful if somebody barged into her stall. She always needed to keep herself squatting on the seat, so those things plumped out real fast with a good few inches of curvature packing on her formerly lithe body, and the slightest definition of muscle to go with them…

The more the Shrine Slut focused on the hole in front of her, the less she began to think. She didn’t need a brain either, most of her thoughts leaking out of her ears in a liquid form as she licked her lips in anticipation. She had a purpose, and that was to suck cocks. Anything else was completely unimportant to a Slut like her.

It didn’t matter that she could hear both of the stalls next to her echoing with cries of wonderful pleasure, no doubt caused by a certain Vampire Slut and her Maid Slut, because neither of them had a cock for her to service. All that she needed was the hole in front of her, and as soon as a cock came through, she’d service it until it released that sweet cum within…

Reimu didn’t know, but she wouldn’t be getting a cock for a long time. Remilia and Sakuya, stuck in the stalls beside her, had been waiting for so long that the magic itself manifested inside them, making them imagine that they were being dicked. Maybe if they were lucky, somebody would come and tend to them. But for now, they were just a set of horny glory hole sluts waiting for their cock, and the Shrine Slut would soon be filled just like they were…

With that, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise and the Ordinary Magician both fell victim to the spell that had consumed Gensokyo, becoming a part of the staff of the Scarlet Devil Brothel. Not just that, but they had become trashy sluts in their own right with not a single proper thought left in their brains, all of their thinking dedicated to how to properly serve cocks. Nothing else mattered to them, not even as the last remnants dribbled out of their pussies in the form of juice.

And now that they were out of the picture… Who else would that spell claim?


End file.
